A prime accessory in beauty salons is a hand held mirror, in order that a customer can see the results and direct the stylist. Such a mirror is required for each station and a variety of mirrors are currently available and in use in such salons where these hand held mirrors experience extremely heavy use.
Often these mirrors are scratched and or broken when used in such salons. Scratching occurs when the mirrors are placed on the counter and breakage occurs when the mirrors slide off the counter or alternatively are dropped by the stylist or the customer.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mirror which is less susceptible to damage from both scratching and breakage.
It is also an object to provide a mirror which has two handles so that stylist and customer can coordinate a viewing of the stylist""s work.
Further it is an object to provide a hand held mirror which is less susceptible to damage if it is dropped.
Still another object is to provide a hand held mirror unit which will not easily slide off surfaces on which it has been placed due non-skid materials placed on its surface contacting handles.
Other objects and advantages will be understood from reading this specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A mirror unit for use in beauty salons includes a planer housing, a mirror mounted in housing in a parallel relationship to the housing and a pair of handles extending from the planer housing on opposite sides of the housing generally along its longitudinal axis with the handles having a cross section exceeding the combined thickness of the planer housing and the mirror whereby neither said housing nor said mirror will contact a flat surface on which said handles are resting, such as a counter. In the preferred embodiment a non-skid coating is incorporated on the handles to prevent the mirror from sliding on such a counter.